


Day 2 - Ulisse

by torigingerfox



Series: Sounds Good Enough [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 03:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12879177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigingerfox/pseuds/torigingerfox
Summary: He had to find her.There was no other option, there was no room for failure.





	Day 2 - Ulisse

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2
> 
> Song: Ulisse – Raige (my translation available at the end of the page)

 

**Heathrow International Airport, London**

 

He had to find her.

There was no other option, there was no room for failure.

It was his last chance to tell her everything, all the things he should have told her long ago.

She had to know that she was the reason he turned his own world upside down, the reason why he changed so profoundly.

She had been his light in the darkness, a helping hand and a shoulder to cry on.

She had been one of the few to give him a second chance, to help him free himself from the burden he'd been silently carrying around.

And now she was leaving England, forever.

All because of a ginger idiot who pushed her away. How could she not notice how ill-matched they were? She must have known, deep down, that things would never work between her and Weasley, blasted nitwit that he was.

Draco was running like a maniac, all Muggles staring at him curiously.

Oh, couldn't she take an International Portkey from the Ministry like any other witch would?

Well, no…of course not. She had to leave the Muggle way, for she was nothing like the other witches.

_Gate 45 – Paris Charles De Gaulle_

Not there yet, he had to keep running…to keep looking.

_Gate 47 – Amsterdam Schiphol_

For Merlin's sake, she had to be in the farthest gate, didn't she? Just his luck.

_Gate 49 – Madrid Barajas_

He was nearly there, only a few more steps. He just had to hope he wasn't too late.

And here it was,  _Gate 51 – Milan Malpensa_

She was going to Italy.

Well, not if he could help it.

He started scanning the people sitting in the waiting area, looking for a familiar bushy mane.

He sighed and half whispered, "Granger, where are you?"

And, as if on cue, she appeared, holding a cup of coffee and heading towards the huge glass window that gave a panoramic view of the tarmac.

She was wearing a beige trench coat and a pair of black jeans, hair pulled up in a messy bun, and her gaze directed towards the waiting planes.

Merlin, she was breath-taking.

Even with her shoulders slightly slumped and that dejected air, that didn't suit her in the least…she was a sight.

Draco swallowed hard, gathered his courage, and made a beeline for the brunette witch, who stood there with her back turned, watching out of the glass panel without really  _seeing_ anything.

She was the reason he managed not to go crazy, she was the only good thing that resulted from that Merlin-forsaken war.

She was his life jacket in a sea full of monsters, and she simply couldn't leave.

"Hermione…"

_Please, let me talk. Let me explain how I feel._

She turned, then opened her mouth out of surprise. "Draco…what are you doing here?"

"For you I'd travel the whole world. I would sail the seven seas, only to get to you. I would be capable of anything and everything just to be with you. The world could end and I wouldn't care, I'd manage to find a way to find you. I would always come back home, to you. Like Ulysses, I swear I'd face monsters and men, only to have the chance of looking into your eyes once more"

She opened her mouth to speak, but he shushed her by placing his finger on her lips.

"I haven't finished yet. I have been holding things for the past 4 years, now I must tell you. I've been taught that in love, the winner is the one who flees, but I can't let you go. Because you also taught me that if I have a firm belief I have to fight tooth and nail to defend it. And you are my firm belief. Every time I see you my heart starts pounding and all rational thoughts leave me. I have no idea what you did to me…no, well, that's inaccurate. I perfectly know what you did…you saved me from myself. You changed everything, and I still don't understand how someone fierce and strong as you could let a man break you. He doesn't deserve you, he never did. He doesn't get you, he can't see how  _special_ you are. If you'd been mine, I would never have left you. Never. And if you're wondering how this all started…I don't know, I can't explain it. I only know that it doesn't even matter, it's just details. What really matters is how it will go on. Because it has to, I won't stop loving you."

He stopped here, taking a deep breath before sighing heavily to relieve some of the pent up emotion he was feeling in his chest. Hermione continued to stare at him, her brown eyes wide with shock and something else he didn't dare read too far into at the moment. Once he had himself back in control, he swallowed thickly, and carried on.

"And you can't leave me, Hermione. You are a fighter, why are you fleeing? What are you ashamed of? I know you well, you probably consider this a failure…but you didn't fail. He did. He had you and he let you go…what sort of fucker makes than happen? I told you already…I'd do anything to be with you. I swear that for you I'd find a way, I'd make the impossible possible. And I know I probably look like a kicked puppy, but I couldn't care less. What's my reputation compared to the possibility of being with you? I've been a soul in torment for the past four years, waiting for you to see that Weasley doesn't deserve you. Waiting for you to  _see me_." He pounded on his chest, the sound making her jump slightly, and emphasizing the beating of his heart. "To give me a chance. I love you, Hermione. I love everything about you. How you're always so serious, but beautiful nonetheless. How you bite your lip when you worry too much."

Hermione blushed as he described his feelings, the colour sitting high on her cheeks and making the fair skin of her neck flush. He wasn't finished yet, and before she could stop him or get a word in edgewise, he had to finish what he'd started.

"I love how you get lost in your books, shutting the rest of the world out. How your career is important for you, how much you value your independence. I'd never make you do anything you wouldn't want to, I'd never force you to be someone you are not only to feel better with myself. I'll try anything to make you mine, even get on that bloody metal trap, Hermione. You're one of a kind and I'd be the stupidest wizard alive to let you go without saying anything. If you were Penelope and I, Ulysses I'd never leave our home. I want you…and I love you. Please, don't go".

He finally took a deep breath, slowly focusing on the witch standing in front of him. She was clutching her cup to keep her hands from shaking too much. Her eyes were glistening and her irresistible lips were trembling.

"Oh, Draco…"

He took a step forward and put his hands on her shoulders "Stay with me, Hermione."

She started crying, and he wasn't sure if it was a good sign or not…, but he had to play all his cards, so he brushed her hair off her face and embraced her. "Stay with me and I will never let you go. I might make mistakes, I might not always be the man you taught me to be…., but I'd never leave you," and then he leaned over to capture her lips in a long-awaited kiss.

" _Last call for flight FR0510 to Milan Malpensa."_

Her flight, her last chance to board it and leave.

But she never did.

THE END

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hope you enjoyed this. I'll paste below my own translation of the song I used for inspiration. The song is in Italian and is very nice, hope you like it as much as I do.
> 
> If you have song recs feel free to tell me and as usual please Read & Review! :)
> 
> Ulisse by Raige (translation by torigingerfox)
> 
> Like Ulysses
> 
> I would be capable of travelling the world
> 
> Even if the world ended
> 
> I would return like Ulysses (did)
> 
> I've been taught that in love, the winner is the one who flees
> 
> And when one has a firm belief
> 
> You fight tooth and nail to defend it
> 
> In fact, I run like Bolt
> 
> With my heart always pounding
> 
> You have no idea how many fathers have a gun in their home
> 
> I did not want, to end up riddled with shots
> 
> As a trophy in a living room, a stuffed animal
> 
> But opportunity, makes a thief
> 
> And since I saw you I've been feeling strange
> 
> because everything changed
> 
> If you had been here in the house
> 
> I would never have opened that door
> 
> How this started is a detail, what matters is how long it will go on
> 
> Like Ulysses
> 
> I would be capable of travelling the world
> 
> Even if the world ended
> 
> If this ship were to drown or the sea disappeared
> 
> I swear that for you I would find a way
> 
> And will come back like Ulysses
> 
> I would come back like Ulysses
> 
> I look in the mirror, I have to recover
> 
> In my neighborhood I have a reputation to uphold
> 
> But then I see you coming down, all dolled up for the evening
> 
> And I look more like a soul in torment than a womanizer
> 
> Who knows what you're up to, who knows where you'll go
> 
> Why is that when we meet you never speak to me?
> 
> You're always so serious, but beautiful nonetheless. You are beautiful when you're angry, well, you are a true beauty, my beauty!
> 
> I'll try anything to make you mine
> 
> I'll tell you a story and then go away
> 
> It talks about Penelope and her shroud
> 
> and of me tonight that…
> 
> Like Ulysses
> 
> I would be capable of travelling the world
> 
> Even if the world ended
> 
> If this ship were to drown or the sea disappeared
> 
> I swear that for you I would find a way
> 
> And will come back like Ulysses
> 
> I would come back like Ulysses
> 
> Dj play it a thousand times "I'm with her"
> 
> You can read on my face all I want
> 
> If she were Penelope and I Ulysses
> 
> I would not leave our home
> 
> Dj play it a thousand times "I'm with her"
> 
> You can read on my face all I want
> 
> If she were Penelope and I Ulysses
> 
> I would not leave our home
> 
> Like Ulysses
> 
> I would be capable of travelling the world
> 
> Even if the world ended
> 
> If this ship were to drown or the sea disappeared
> 
> I swear that for you I would find a way
> 
> And will come back like Ulysses
> 
> I would come back like Ulysses
> 
> Like Ulysses
> 
> I would be capable of travelling the world
> 
> Even if the world ended
> 
> If this ship were to drown or the sea disappeared
> 
> I swear that for you I would find a way
> 
> And will come back like Ulysses
> 
> I would come back like Ulysses


End file.
